Lips Of An Angel
by Cesare the somnambulist
Summary: And the title saids it all. At age 25, Peapod started a new lease in life without the one girl that truly loved him or would fate come knocking on his door .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this song stuck in my head and I wanted to make a fanfiction out of it using one of my OTPs: Peapod/Nadine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and yatty ya. **

**Song: "Lips of An Angel" by Hinder.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

"I'm not hiding anything sweet heart"

Well that sounded cheesy. He was a man of higher standards. He could never lower himself to being in a relationship. In a relationship with a woman he pledges his promised love and affection to. Why is he even doing this? A question not even he can answer. Here he is sitting on his bed with nothing but his boxers and a white tank rubbing his temples with one hand while his girlfriend walks back and forth testing his nerves again.

"I'm not falling for that again"

She really was getting on his nerves. And he's usually the cool and collected type. He gets up to walk to the door until 'she' started to block his way.

"Where do you think you're going Peapod?"

"For your information, my name is Pearce"

She gets out his way so he can proceed. He walks short to the door knob then looks at her. She was pouting. He has to admit, it was quite adorable. What was he thinking? This woman's nothing but a stranger to him. He walks out of the bedroom to make a phone call at least ten feet away from her. She watches him go for a while then slowly closed the door. She was concerned that the constant phone calls are not business calls at all. She's pretty much sure that business calls don't last for two hours.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey"

_"I hear a deep voice but I'm not sure who it is"_

"It's me Pearce"

_"Who?"_

Does she even know his real name? Maybe it's time to jog some memories into her.

"Peapod kid"

A pause. _"Peapod? Oh my God! How come I don't remember your real name? Oh right, we broke up"_

She couldn't stand calling someone she has no interest in anymore. But he insists that they stay as friends. The friend's idea sort of worked for her but there are feelings of regret that creeps up on her that she couldn't let go. They were inseparable during their high school years until after graduation. Pearce going to a well-respected University and her going to State College wasn't working for their relationship. They separated during their College years and none of them have seen each other since. It was complete torture for Pearce. Now he's working on his own business in uptown Hillwood where the sun always shine and all the free girls he could meet. He has met this one girl. Her name is Ashley. She was one of the daughters of one of the most riches entrepreneurs in Hillwood. As a bonus she's also a model. The only thing that interests him was their similarities in profit. They were dating each other for three months and she's already working on his nerves with her constant suspicions.

"Nadine, stop joking with me. I know we haven't seen each other for years but it doesn't mean you have to act like this"

_"Act like what?! How's your girlfriend big shot?!"_

"Are you jealous may I ask?"

_"I'm…. I'm not jealous"_

"Sounds like you're jealous to me"

_"Stop playing with me. Not cool..."_

Hearing clacking of high heels behind him, he end the call with "Gotta go, Ashley is not too far from where I am, call you later ok"  
He hung up the phone from his office desk then turned on his chair to prepare for the worse. There she was standing with some kind of get up that looks like she's going for a drink or two at a late night happy hour special.

"What's the occasion?" he asked masking a grin to assure that the call wasn't all that important.

"I'm going out for a drink, you coming"

_No_ he thought. "I'll love to go" he stood up then grabbed his black trench coat that was lying on his couch in his office room.

"It's like 70 degrees outside honey you don't need this" she grabbed the coat from him then laid it back on the couch. "Go and get dress you idiot, you're practically naked" she shoved him out the room. He just noticed that he wasn't wearing any of his public clothing's. If he was to go out in his indoor wear without knowing he would have been fiercely blushing from head to toe.

Finally in public wear, he walked out with the girl he wished he didn't have any interest in. But if he breaks up with her now he'll be ending up being the talk of the month to many highly successful magazine companies that would gratefully publish his humiliation. And it's all because of the little gossiping bitch-Ashley. Probably tell the public that Pearce seriously is seeing another girl of low stature and not her anymore. Why did he continued his life of being with millionaires and not the one girl that truly showed him how to live he would never know. At least he would be in a bar drowning his sorrows anyways with his black futuristic Mercedes Benz parked outside. The car has been a non-stop chick magnet and it annoyed him to no end.

Let's just hope he doesn't order two or three drinks. He wouldn't have the patience to pay for any damage that would be caused by drunk driving. And finding out that his girlfriend is still in the hospital with a concussion. Would he have anytime buying bouquet of flowers and a get well card? Or maybe worse… jail time.

Clinking a fork to her martini glass, Ashley made a toast to all the successful rich men and their businesses. Pearce wish he was outside not drinking anything alcohol related. He was hoping that Rhonda would be here celebrating but instead she's back at downtown Hillwood hanging out with her old classmates… and dating Curly. She decided to stay and revel in nostalgia ever since she dated Curly. She was sort of crazy in her own right though. Curly definitely taught her how to live a little. How he missed being with Nadine. She's probably somewhere enjoying herself without him. He doesn't blame her at all. His life could never match with hers. Bug catching, collecting them, going to the library to research more on different insects, etc., etc.

If only he knew better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the start of the high school reunion party in downtown Hillwood and Rhonda started the invitations and party assembles, which is her expertise. Bringing Curly along with her was a mistake she wish she never made. As her, Nadine and Sheena decorate her living room with streamers and what not's, Curly decides to crash in too early. Forcibly walking through the door with bottles of wine in his arms as a wild grin spread across his face.

"Who wants to celebrate?!"

"Curly! Not now, the party didn't even start yet!" Rhonda said stepping down the medium sized latter.

"You're just saying that" he crossed over to her handing over the bottles while puckering his lips.

"And you're already drunk" she shoves him away a little with one hand then set the bottles on to the snack table.

"This party is going to be one we'll never forget" Sheena exclaimed with a happy sigh. She couldn't wait to see all the familiar faces. Especially the one guy that tends to hide away from her when she makes the idea of her and him dating. Eugene cherished her as a friend but dating went too far for him. Especially at the age of 25 he still sees her as a friend. Nadine had a feeling that Eugene is hiding something but what. The thought of him being gay landed in the territory of profiling just because he enjoys musical more than women. Half of her old friends are all in love with someone but her. She decided to stray away from having a boyfriend in fear of being rejected again. Ever since she and Peapod initially broke up she's been independent since. Rhonda insists that she should find other fishes in the sea but she refused the offer. What's the point in searching when you have jobs opportunity after graduation? She could never let some guy step in her way just so they can spend time together.

"Rhonda throws the best parties ever!" Curly announced with two fists up in the air. Rhonda simply slaps him on the shoulder.

"The party doesn't start until 4 pm sweetie!"

"Right now its 5 minutes before 4" Sheena announced looking at her watch.

"People should come in by now" Rhonda said with concern.

The first bell rang and Rhonda walked up the door to open it. There stood Arnold with a medium sized present in his hands.

"Where's Helga?"

"She's sort of running late" Arnold grinned widely in embarrassment.

"Come in and enjoy the party Arnold. I'm sure she'll come one way or another"

Gerald walked in as well five seconds later with Phoebe in one hand. For the past couple of minutes everyone started to arrive. Harold with Patty, Stinky with Sid and Lila, Park, Iggy, Eugene, surprisingly Wolfgang and his gang of friends, Gino with Katrinka, Lorenzo and finally Helga.

Rhonda spots Helga walking in then charges towards her "What took you so long? Arnold was over at the corner of the snack table waiting for you to arrive and you come in 10 minutes later!" Rhonda pointed at Arnold standing at the table holding a cup of punch in one hand looking around for a certain someone. Helga just sighed then walks towards him saying "He's like a dog waiting for his master to come home, sheesh". Arnold was looking down at his drink until his head snaps up in hearing a familiar voice yelled out "Hey football head!" He grins then walks towards Helga.

"You came!" he swings his arms around her upper body accidently spilling the punch on some poor soul that was standing nearby.

"Watch it you klutz! You just spilled your juice all over Sheena!" Helga said while pushing him away and raising an arm towards Sheena.

"It's fine Helga, I'll just go into the bathroom and wash off"

Helga watches her go then turns her head to Arnold who was grinning embarrassingly. She rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Uh… ta da! The punch is gone!" Arnold held out the empty cup to her.

"C'mon Houdini let's go" she grabs Arnold by the wrist then drags him to the snack table.

Stinky and Lila was chatting it up while Sid sat nearby looking down in boredom.

"Bored"

Sid quickly looks up to see who's there and to his surprise it was Nadine.

"Oh, hey Nadine"

"You should be out on the dance floor having a fun time"

"I guess partying is not my thing anymore" he shrugged. Nadine eyed him curiously while tilting her head to the right. "Aren't you with your boyfriend today?"

"What boyfriend?"

"You know, that Peapod dude"

Nadine giggled a little while shaking her head. "He's not coming" she sits next to him as she said this.

"What happened?"

"We broke up a couple of years ago"

"Lost interest"

"Something like that" Nadine looks up to the ceiling with a frown on her face. Sid noticed how uncomfortable she is talking about it. He puts a reassuring hand behind her back as tears fell from her eyes one by one.

"You don't have to cry about it. He's just a thing in the past"

She looks at him then smiled. "Thanks for comforting me"

"No problem. Wanna dance?"

"Sure thing" they both got up then head for the dance floor.

"I thought you don't want to dance"

"I just thought a little exercise will make you feel a little better"

Nadine smiled then continued dancing with Sid. Stinky and Lila stopped talking just to focus their attention towards Nadine and Sid having fun.

"Is that Nadine and Sid dancing… together?" Lila noted.

"It sure looks like it. I thought Nadine was with that rich feller"

"Peapod? I was ever so sure she was"

"Do ya ever notice he's not here at the reunion?"

"You're right Stinky, he's not" Lila looks around for any sign of him. All there was is Nadine enjoying herself with Sid on the dance floor. It only led to one thing for Stinky's and Lila's wondering. They are just not seeing each other anymore. Lila excused herself so she can talk to Nadine.

"Hey Nadine?" Lila called out. Nadine stopped dancing then looked towards Lila's direction.

"What it is Lila?"

"I'm curious, if it's ok with you, where's Peapod?"

"Oh, he's now a successful business owner somewhere in uptown Hillwood" Lila noticed she was looking away absent mindedly with no interest in the conversation. Sid noticed as well then stepped into the conversation.

"She's not interested in him anymore Lila"

"Then I'm guessing you and Nadine are seeing each other?"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Nadine and Sid said in unison. Lila just giggled then said "No need to be so serious about it" then she left. The two just looked at each other then turned their heads away with blushes on their cheeks. Stinky noticed from afar then said "Are they goin' out now?"

"Not really, they just need some time to adjust with each other"

Somewhere on the other end of Hillwood, Pearce was looking out his bedroom window with his forehead settling against it. His girlfriend lying on their twin bed flipping through a magazine.

"Don't we look cute together?" she held a page of them together holding hands walking down the streets with the title on top that said " Business owner Pearce Podelacki and girlfriend/model Ashley enjoying a stroll together".

"That's nice…"

"C'mon, you're not even looking at the page"

He had no interest in looking at something he has seen way too many times. Ashley didn't like his behavior one bit and yet he doesn't care. He wanted to go to the phone and call Nadine again. He misses just listening to her voice saying his name. It was sweet and he couldn't get enough of it.

He snuck to his office after Ashley fell asleep and everything was clear. He dials Nadines phone number and waiting for ten seconds for her to pick up. After waiting for 5 minutes for her to pick up, Pearce grew tired. _She's probably asleep_ he thought. He hung up with a sigh then gingerly walked back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eight o'clock in the morning and everyone haven't left the party yet. All of them sprawled across the living room sleeping amongst each other. Rhonda and Curly sleeping on the couch together, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald sleeping in a corner as a group, Eugene was sleeping on the table on his back with one leg hanging out loose at a corner of the table, Sheena under the table, and everyone else sleeping on the floor or the coffee table. The party lasted till two in the morning and unfortunately nobody left yet. Suddenly Nadine stirred in her sleep then slowly opened her eyes. She realized once she was fully awake that she was sleeping on the coffee table with one other person…. Sid. The damn guy was snoring in his sleep as well. This is also one of the reasons why Nadine woke up. Everyone else was sleeping like a rock. The phone started to ring in the hallway and since nobody really heard it she got up and stretched a little then walked to the phone picking it up.

"Hello, this is Rhonda's friend Nadine, Lloyd residence"

"_Oh! Um, I wanted to speak with Rhonda but since you're on the phone…."_

"Pearce, I'm too tired to talk with you right now maybe later"

"_I was trying to call you last night but you never pick up your cellphone"_

"That's funny, I would at least heard it in my pocket" Nadine grabbed her cellphone from her jean pocket then looked at the screen. The cellphone was completely off. Strange…

"My cellphone was off? But I always had it on"

"_I do not understand this mysterious act of action, who would have done it?"_

Nadine looks towards the living room with her eyes landing on the one person she was hanging out with at the party last night.

"Sid…" she whispered in disbelief.

"_Who?"_

"Oh… I remember, I turned it off last night because it was running out of batteries" she quipped trying not to blame it on anyone else but herself.

"_I wanted to talk to you last night"_

"About what?"

Rhonda woke up with a big yawn then staggered towards the hallway. She looked up to see Nadine on the phone.

"Nadine? What are you doing using my phone?"

Nadine looks back to see Rhonda looking ten times worse than her drunken stupor.

"I'm calling an old friend of ours"

"Who's that?"

"Remember Peapod?"

"Ah yes I remember him" Rhonda put a hand on her forehead feeling an onslaught of headaches approaching. She walks pass her heading towards her room.

Nadine ended the call with an "I'll call you later" then hung up. She walks back to the living room fully awake and looking down at her cellphone. She turns it on so she can look at her contacts. She found one more added contact and one missing. The added one replacing the other was Sid's number. She no longer has Peapod's. Instantly she knew that Sid took her cellphone out of her pocket while she was asleep last night then made some changes to her contacts. She snapped her head up once Rhonda entered the room yelling "OKAY, WAKE UP YOU FREE LOADERS!"

Everyone woke up with moans and groans, Eugene falling off the table then painfully said "I'm okay" with a hand up.

"This was the best party ever my princess" Curly said wrapping his arms around her with a disapproving Rhonda in his wake.

"Curly, you and your friends need to go"

"Why do I have to leave?" he said with a doggy pout.

"Well… you can stay but your friends need to go"

Curly whirled around announcing immediately for everyone to leave. They all walk out of the house saying their good byes before leaving.

Nadine trudged down the streets until Sid six feet behind her started calling out to her. She turns around to face him as he catches his breath.

"How dare you"

Sid looks down at her confused.

"I trusted you last night" she continued.

"What did I do?"

He's lying to her. He knew what he did without her knowing. Taking her phone and making changes like she wanted it that way. What makes him judge her feelings like that?

"You changed my contacts on my cellphone!" she said irritated.

"I thought you're not interested in Peapod anymore so why still have his contact!" he said with the same emotion as her.

She stepped backwards with realization surprising her. He's right; she did still have his contact even after breaking up with him. He was showing her how to move on. But still, he had no permission to be using her cellphone. She looks down then ran off preventing Sid to see the emotion in her face.

Pearce was sitting in his office at his business building tapping his pen against the desk full of unread mails sprawled all over the place. He was already getting bored with living a life of luxury and success. If he were to trade places with Rhonda he would gladly switch. The office phone was sitting next to him untouched after not answering at least five calls in a row. None of them were Nadine so why bother. After years in not seeing each other he couldn't stop thinking about her and the days they actually spent quality time together. He thought maybe seeing other girls he'll forget all about her but he never did. She haunts him every day and every night. Her laughs, her cries, her body. Everything about her couldn't match the other girls he sees around the place. Losing patience, he picks up the phone then dialed Nadine's number. He knew her number by heart.

"Please pick up…"

Nadine heard her cellphone somewhere in a distant in her bedroom as she lies on her bed looking at a jar with a caterpillar in it. She got up finding her phone on a chair. She hesitated looking at the number knowing who it was. He calls her more than her friend does. She clicks the call button then placed her phone to her ear as hesitantly as before.

"H-hello?"

"_I know it's me again"_

"I can't talk to you anymore Pearce"

"_Why?"_

"I just… can't okay" she quickly hangs up in fear of arguing. She has a headache from last night and doesn't want to have a migraine.

Pearce let the monotone sound when someone hangs up ring in his ear for a moment then finally set the phone back to its place. He was confused. Something is bothering her and he needs to know why the sudden change of emotions. Does it have to do something about her phone being turned off? It can't be since she said it was off because of the batteries. So what is the problem? A knock sounded at his office door and he replied with a "Come in". The door opens and a tall blonde man with rectangular glasses walks in.

"Ah Robert, what's the situation with the merger today"

"Nothing really, I came in just to give you this" he held out a small box to him then with curiosity he takes it from him. Robert nodded then left.

He looks down at the box wrapped in a simple single string for a moment then opens it. Inside was a letter and a toy bear holding a red heart that said "I love you" on it. He noticed the address and date on the box that it was sent a week ago from a Ms. Robinson. He read the letter carefully to himself.

_Dear Peapod,_

_I wish you well on your business and I hope it's a good one. I know we haven't been seeing each other for so long but I thought I would change my mind about being friends instead. Everyone really misses you and we all wanted you to join our high school reunion party next week on Monday at 4:00 pm. Hope you can make it._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Nadine _

He smiled a little but at the same time he felt real guilty in not going. Why in the world did it take Robert this long to give him this box? He got up from his desk to place the bear on a shelf along with the trophies he won. It's funny how the bear's message has nothing to do with them at all. He shakes his head as he let out a muffled laugh.

Oh Nadine, why must you torture me so…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Why did she find herself standing at the door of a rundown apartment that, surprisingly, has someone living in it? She tried to ring the bell a couple of times but nobody answered. So then she tried knocking on the door repeatedly desperately wanting someone to open it already. It's been a month since she forgotten her ex and so she wanted to try out Rhonda's advice. The door finally opened and there stood a dirty ruffled 25 year old wearing a white tank, blue jeans and what it seems to be a pair of Beatle boots. His hair in a crazy mess and obviously looking his worse. She would of thought that he would of at least get rid this aging fashion sense that nobody are really going for these days. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that he finally came down and opened the door.

"Nadine, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to… talk"

He thought for a little while then stepped aside flicking his head to the right as a sign that she can come in. As she went in to walk up the long stairway to his apartment complex she could smell the distinct smell of beer and cigarettes. She would have known. He opened the door on top of the stairs and walked in as she followed behind him closing the door behind her. He walked into the kitchen for a while then came out with a beer in his hand. She watched as he leaned against the wall next to him as he cracked open the can of bitter contents. She walked to the living room to sit on his beat up couch still looking at him with fascination. He finally looks at her direction putting his can down at a nearby night stand then crossed his arms across his chest.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about" his voice was low and weary of her presence.

"Um… I know you're probably don't want to see me now Sid" she looks away not wanting to know the expressions on his face.

"Oh no, it's fine with me" he shrugged. He looks at her for a while then said "Is that all you're going to say to me?"

Nadine abruptly looks up to his direction with a surprised look on her face. Sid just shook his head with a small laugh then grabbing his beer he walks up to her so he can sit next to her. He held out his beer to her.

"Thirsty"

Nadine shook her head with a disgusted look in her face. She never drank alcohol in her life especially the times she was with Pearce. Well she did try a sip of wine that Pearce offered her when they were at his house for a romantic dinner together. His house was one hundred times better than Sid's though. She couldn't help thinking about that moment. She could hear him jokingly convincing her to try just a sip of his glass, holding it out to her.

"_C'mon Nadine, it's just a sip" he would laugh a little as he offer the red liquid. _

"_Stop it Peapod! We're only 18 and you're drinking wine!" she laughed throwing her napkin at him. _

"_I'm Catholic remember"_

"_I don't get it. You Catholics are weird" she joked crossing her arms with a fake pout._

"_You're so cute when you pout" he whispered with a smirk trying his best to seduce her with the tainted water. She could only blush feeling an electrifying fire coursing from her thighs all the way to her chest. Oh how the sly dog gave her such a passionate feeling. Admitting defeat she gingerly grabs the glass from him. She looks up from the glass just to glance at Peapod's reaction. He was pouring another glass for himself then held the glass up to her. She was quite confused about why he went on and pours another glass. _

"_Cheers to our inequality of lifestyle and personality, mi amor"_

_She took a small sip then shook her head in how bitter it really tasted. She swallowed then set the glass down. And yet it is her first taste of it._

"_It's disgusting!"_

"_Is that how you respond to a toast?"_

"_Oh Shutup!" she playfully threw the liquid in his face. He took off his glasses to wipe his face down with a napkin._

"_Nadine! That's just terribly, terribly awful!" _

"_And encouraging" she smirked leaning towards him. He looks up then put his glasses back on. She was playing along with the seducing game._

"_I knew you liked me since we were nine"_

_The look of sparked seduction in her eyes made his heart rate increase in ways impossible that he tried not to jump out of his seat to grab her and then kiss her pink infused lips while his hands finds a way to undress her. She can tell by the way he was clearing his throat while blushing fiercely. _

_Awkward moment? It sure was! _

Sid shrugged then took a sip for himself. He looks at her waiting for her to say anything else. She finally spoke up after thoroughly thinking about it.

"I just thought that we could see each other more often"

"Why? You 'like, like' me now?"

She looks at him surprised again.

"Why are you always surprised Nadine? What, I'm not the romantic type?" he stood up to head for the bathroom feeling his anger build up. Nadine stood as well to follow him.

"No it's not that-"

"Then what is!?" he was washing his face in the sink to cool himself down. Nadine stayed at the door way not wanting him to strike her since he was already finished with his beer. Sid tends to get mad at times when drinking and it wasn't really helping on his constant paranoia. It obviously made him worse but he never cared. Neither Stinky nor Harold could do anything with his problem and he never tried therapy. He was a wreck and the dark tanned girl in his bathroom just stood there. Her eyes were wide opened like she's afraid of something.

"Just come over here" he beckoned stubbornly. She tentatively walks in towards him with fear written all over her face. Once she was at least one foot away from him she didn't expect was going to happen next. He grabbed her arm then pulled her towards him planting a chaste kiss to her lips. He was fiercely holding onto her pulling her closer as he forcibly let his tongue roam the inside of her mouth. It was plain out disgusting and hard to pull away. She struggled on his strong hold on her. She couldn't breathe and it frightened her as she let out a loud mumbled moan. He finally let her go realizing he was killing her more than loving her. She fell to the ground trying to catch her breath while holding her chest for dear life.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive my forwardness Nadine, I didn't mean to!" he was going to help pick her up to her feet but she got up herself with a little struggle doing it then took off. Opening the door to the outdoor, she ran out and never came back with a second thought in mind leaving Sid alone again to wallow in his guilt as he fell on his knees shedding tears of many tortured memories.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I decided to just call him Peapod solely because I love that name. You can go ahead and rip on it I don't mind. I'm not the best fanfic writer anyways XD. Too lazy to use Beta reader just to let ya know. Enjoyz!

Chapter 5

Nadine took some time to talk to her friend Rhonda who was enjoying a strawberry smoothie in one hand while sitting on Curly's lap. They were enjoying leisure time in her back yard in her underground swimming pool. Rhonda wore a red bikini while Curly wore a pair of lime green trunks. Nadine wore a light blue one piece bathing suit that was strapless. She was sitting at the edge of the pool while sticking her feet in the water as Rhonda and Curly sat on a long chair together near the pool.

"Sid has problems" Rhonda flatly said to Nadine.

"I wanted to give us a chance ya know" Nadine laid back on the tile floor exhausted about everything and yet nothing at all. She couldn't find an excuse for being exhausted but Rhonda is right. Sid does have problems.

"That guy needs a friend more than a love interest, isn't that right darling" Rhonda set her smoothie down and then wraps her arm around Curly's neck with a smirk on her face. Curly gave in and kissed her on the lips, putting his hands on her waist as she straddles him. Nadine saw what they were doing and it made her want to gag. She then remembers the time her and Peapod would enjoy leisure time together at his private swimming pool in his backyard. They were indeed enjoying smoothies together as well.

_Peapod made his way in to the pool first while Nadine stood next to it pondering if she should go in or not. She has to admit, Peapod looked quite attractive without his shirt on. He was wearing his red trunks and kept his aviator glasses on while he took a sip of the blueberry smoothies in his hand. He was relaxing on the edge of the pool with one arm propped up against the tiled floor. He noticed Nadine wasn't in yet so he looked at her direction with concern. _

_"Are you going to get in the pool or are you going to just stand there pondering if you should go in or not"_

_"It's just… the water looks cold"_

_"Nonsense" with a swift maneuver out of the pool that surprised even her, Peapod lifts himself out then went behind her. This made her blush fiercely since not only is he half naked but he was wet! He picked her up but Nadine responded quickly before he could do something drastic like toss her in to the water. _

_"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" she was holding on to his broad shoulders for dear life._

_"I thought you love the water"_

_"I do! It's just that I'm in this bikini and I might end up freezing to death if any of that cold water hits me!" _

_"Here, I'll gently set you in the water" Nadine closed her eyes shut still keeping her hold on him as he sets her gently into the water. She blinked her eyes open then looked up to see Peapod's expression. He was smiling while cradling her in his arms. He then gently set her legs down while still holding on to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist then swooped down to kiss her affectionately in the lips. The kiss made her weak to the knees. Swiftly he guided her towards the middle of the pool as she wraps her legs around him. The kiss was passionate and to die for she thought. She felt light in his arms like she was going to be lifted up to the sky with the butterflies. All of a sudden she felt warm around her thighs and a slight grind of the hips that made her whimper into his mouth. The rest was a blur as her thoughts was interrupted by Rhonda's voice._

"Earth to Nadine!"

Nadine sat up then looked towards Rhonda and Curly's direction. She had dosed off into her thoughts and forgot that she wanted to talk to Rhonda about Sid. Maybe Sid isn't the best subject to tackle and the real thing that's bothering her was her relationship with Peapod.

"I think I know now. I don't think this has anything to do with Sid. I think you still like Peapod" Rhonda pointed out.

"How would you know?" Nadine said irritated looking away.

"You see, you get mad when his name gets mentioned"

Nadine was appalled by Rhonda's assessment to her situation. It was never about him she thought. It can't be. It could never be. And yet… she has been acting strange lately like she wasn't herself anymore. Rhonda knew that her friend wasn't acting like herself ever since she broke up with him. So what about Sid's situation? He needs help more than anything. And as a friend she should help him. But the scenario that occurred between them made her think twice about going to him and help with his problems. She remembered Peapod telling her that the only way to understand someone is to help them. Now that she realized it he was right about everything. So why did she broke up with him? Why did she run away from Sid? Is she really that scared of rejection? These questions running through her head made her frustrated about herself.

_'I hurt both of them. What's wrong with me?!' _

Rhonda looks at her distraught friend with concern while Curly fell into a relaxing nap, snoring in the process. Rhonda slaps him on the chest then got off so she can sit next to her friend. She put a reassuring arm around her shoulder smiling gently to her.

"It's ok Nadine. I suggest you call Peapod and talk to him. Try to console with him about your behavior towards each other and if he's completely fine with that you can then go to Sid and help him with his problems"

"Well that's easy to say" Nadine wasn't all too convinced with Rhonda's suggestion since it never helped in the first place. She would try it to see if it'll work even though at the end she's going to end up with nobody but herself… again.

"Trust me Nadine. You'll find out one way or another that talking to them will make a difference"

Curly stirred in his nap then sat up.

"Rhondaaa…" he whined. "Why is your warmth gone?"

"I'm coming my little lover boy" Rhonda got up then saucily strutted towards him as he looks at her hips swaying left to right trying to contain his boyhood to himself. The naughty girl purposely wanted to turn him on. Nadine fell ill already from Rhonda sexual intensions towards her boyfriend that she wanted to get up and leave already.

"I'll be going now Rhonda. See you when I see you" Nadine got up as the two friends waved goodbye before making her exit into Rhonda's house. She could hear from a distance the sound of Rhonda and Curly making out. She shook her head then entered the bathroom on the first floor. She took out her cell phone from her jean's pocket then dialed Sid's number since he deleted Peapod's. She wanted to call him for his number again since she doesn't know Peapod's number anymore. Sid should have his number captivated somewhere. If not she'll ask Rhonda for his number. Though Rhonda sounds like a better choice than Sid but she's in a very distraught state at the moment.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey Sid, it's me Nadine. I want to know if you have Peapod's number"

_'Why would I? I don't even have Stinky's number'_

"Why not? Isn't he your friend?"

_'We sort of had a falling out after I punched him in the stomach. I didn't mean to, I'm messed up Nadine!'_

Wow he is messed up she realized. She thought about it so she can find the right words to say without getting him riled up. She sighs then spoke the words she wanted to say.

"I think… you should seek professional help. They'll help you and I highly suggest you do so because as a friend I care"

A pause. _'So you're my friend now'_ he flatly said to her. She could hear the hurt in his voice. She knew she was hurting him and that's why she wants them to be friends all though it hasn't fazed him yet.

_'Stop lying. You don't care about me. Nobody cares about me-'_

"That's not true dammit!"she noticed that her voice rose and it's only because she had enough of Sid denying himself. "You're getting that help whether you like it or not. Trust me Sid, it'll help you I swear".

Sid sighed while rubbing his temples with his fingers. Maybe she is right. He needs the help big time. He thought about it then replied with _'okay Nadine. I'll try it out'_. This only made her smile in relief. She felt so relieved that Sid will at least try it. They both said their goodbyes before hanging up. Nadine leaned against the door then slid down to the floor. A smile spread a crossed her face as she looks up to the ceiling. She then heard Rhonda and Curly's footsteps entering the house. Rhonda giggling at something Curly said as they make their way down the long hall way. She presumed that they were probably heading towards Rhonda's bedroom for some unspoken privacy. She shook the thought not wanting to know what they intend to do in there. She got up so she can dry up and gets herself dressed before leaving.

_'Now I have to speak to Peapod. What in the world am I going to say to him?' _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was late at night and Nadine stood at the bus stop after finishing with work for the day. It was raining so she propped up an umbrella over her head. It was quite chilly that night. The temperature fell at a freezing 50 degrees and she was slightly shivering from the cold wind that swiftly passed her exposed arms and legs. She wondered if Sid is getting the help he desperately needed. She hasn't contacted Peapod yet in fear of what he might say to her after ignoring him for 5 months. It's been so long and she wondered if he completely forgot about her. The bus was taking so long and she started to become weary of waiting any longer for it. She shot her eyes closed, gripping onto her umbrella while the wind kept its constant blows to the face. She then heard a car parking near her and she knew it was parking near her since the blinding head lights were making her see a bloody red color inside her eyelids. She opened them to see who in their crazy mind would park at a bus stop. To her very eyes parked a sleek black futuristic Mercedes Benz. The person rolled down their window but all she could see is some man wearing a black trench coat with dark blue tinted sunglasses placed over his eyes. He smiled at her as he rest his elbow on the window sill. She couldn't make out who the man is in its entirety and she hoped it wasn't any kidnapper. She stepped back a little bit not wanting to make conversation with this stranger.

"Want a ride to your destination?" the man spoke. Nadine abruptly shook her head in protest knowing that strangers like this man could be a suspect of a criminal.

"Sorry sir, I don't jump in a car of a stranger now move along would you" she protested.

The man decided to take his sunglasses off and to Nadine's surprise it wasn't a stranger. It was Peapod the successful business owner that she's been ignoring for months. She recognized those eyes anywhere.

"Peapod?"

"At your service" she couldn't believe that he went all this way just to bump into his old classmates. He was more than happy that he found her instead. Her feet started to move forward on its own accord without fighting them. She walked around, closed her umbrella then stepped into the passenger's seat knowing that it lifted up with a press of a button. She wanted to look at him but instead she looks down at her feet feeling a little embarrassed that she finally met him again ever since forever.

"It seems awkward doesn't it" she looked up after hearing his response to her awkwardness. She wasn't aware that she was still staring at him as he leaned into her ear. His warm breath tickled her as he whispers something in her ear. She noticed ahead of her was the bear she gave him before the reunion party sitting in the front window. So he kept it she thought.

"I broke up with her" Nadine looks towards him then not knowing what he's getting to. Their eyes met before he laughed a little at her expression. "You don't have to worry about it Nadine. To be honest, I never stopped thinking about you even if you were quite meddling about it"

"Meddling? I wasn't being meddling I just wanted my space that's all"

"That what they all say" he gently smiled at her knowing that she felt uncomfortable about this whole 'finding each other unexpectedly' thing. They then heard loud beeping ahead of them and realized that it was the bus. Peapod stick his head out the window after the bus driver yelled at them to get a move on.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry sir!" he yelled back but with concern rather than anger. He drove off so the bus can park properly. After a few blocks down he parked his car near a park killing the ignition. He felt Nadine's hand gently rest on his shoulder that made him look at her with a reassuring smile. He noticed she looked confused about everything. He could also see in those deep brown eyes that she felt guilty. Guilty about not contacting him enough. Then suddenly a tear fell from her right eye. She was crying and he was confused.

"Why are you crying Nadine?"

"About everything" she choked out. He leaned towards her then grabbed her cheeks in the palm of his hands. He looks deeply into her eyes as the tears continuing to fall from her eyes. She was breathing erratically as she tries to hold her breath in so her cries won't turn into an audible sob.

"Look Nadine, its fine. I've been no different. I felt so selfish living in luxury out there. I want to be here with you"

"But how about your business there?" she once again choked out.

"I can move it here, I promise"

"No please don't. You don't have to do that at all" she wiped her tears away as she said this. "I want to go there you know. Uptown Hillwood where the sun always shines" she wanted to see what paradise looks like and she'll do anything to go there. Peapod then smiled loving the sound of her voice when she said that. He could see a tint of eagerness and hope in her eyes. As swift as it was he planted a gentle kiss to her lips. Nadine complied only because she couldn't help herself even after not seeing him for so long. It's like she's in some kind of trance. It was a good type of trance where she didn't felt bad about. Peapod in return doesn't know when to end the kiss. It's been so long that he has touched those lips and now he couldn't stop connecting his lips to them. But there is a time where he has to let go. After for a while he let go then placed a kiss to her cheek as their breaths caught up from the long kiss. A smile plastered on Nadine's face feeling giddy all over. It was like their first date back at high school. She then reached for his sunglasses that were placed in the middle where he keeps his CDs. She slips them back on Peapod's eyes.

"Now you look complete my sweet Peapod"

He smirked as he grab his chin with his index fingers and thumb. "I must say, this is terribly, terribly… encouraging" he purred at the end of that statement as Nadine giggled. He couldn't believe this is all happening even after for a moment he was going to lose hope in them. Maybe it was fate that they'll meet again on a rainy day. The rain started to clear away and Peapod noticed his front window was soaked so he turned the car on to wash the access acid water away.

"You want to go there now?" he asked before he drives away. Nadine feverishly nods her head in response. So then he drove off to the distance as the horizon ahead of them was a red and orange color scheme indicating dawn.

The sun's rays disturbed the subconscious mind as Nadine slowly blinked her eyes opened. She felt so relaxed and comfortable sleeping on what seems to be a lightly cushioned mattress. It's like she was sleeping on a cloud. She stretched her limbs and yawned then she sat up to check out her surroundings. She was in a fanciful looking room the sun beaming in from the large window. She then heard footsteps bounding up a fleet of stairs. The door knob twisted and then the door opened slowly. This made her instinctively hide under the sheets. She was like this ever since she was a little girl. She used to believe that the boogie monster lives in her closet and whenever the door creeks open she hides under her blanket holding onto her lady bug plush for dear life.

"Are you awake Nadine?" a man voice softly enters the room. She recognized that voice then retreated herself out from the sheets. There stood Peapod softly smiling at her holding a tray what seems to be her morning breakfast. The smell wafts through the room and she wondered if he went through the trouble in making breakfast in bed for her or that his personal chef made it.

"Did you make this for me?" she asked after he set the tray on a little table then placed it above her lap.

"I made it all myself just for you. I presumed that you don't see me as a cook hasn't you" he answered sitting next to her on the bed. She has to admit, the food was quite delicious for a guy that's busy every day. It was a Saturday so she's free from work and Peapod canceled the meeting that was supposed to be scheduled for this day. She looks at him then just to catch what he wears to bed. He was wearing a red tank with black boxers on. Even his inner wear color scheme was similar to some of his outer wear. She saw that his hair was a mess. He was probably too tired and relaxed to brush it. Finishing her breakfast she set the table at a nearby night stand then as she was about to turn to him he grabbed her waist then held her close to him. He buried his face into her shoulder behind her sniffing her elegant sent of freshly cut grass and dew. It was a natural sent that was distinctively her and he couldn't help but get lost in it. She could feel the air in his nostrils inhaling and exhaling the sent on her shoulder. It felt relaxing that made her let out a soft sigh. This only made Peapod smile then kissed her shoulder. He let go of her warmth then stood up from the bed. Nadine watches as he fixes his hair with a comb checking him out in the mirror hanging from the wall. She noticed how persnickety he is with grooming. Her hair was in a wild mess after taking her braids out last night on the drive to uptown Hillwood.

"You're going to have a lot of good times here and if you feel like you're not having any fun you can leave back downtown if you want"

"I don't want to leave. I wanted freedom and here I am"

"Freedom is not what you think it is. It's a mile away from where you are right now" she didn't understand what he was trying to say to her but kept her ears open for anymore wise related words he have to say. "Freedom is the American dream and this is not the American dream. I'm busy every single day just to make sure my business runs smoothly. I get tired every night wishing before I go to bed that I'm free from all the work I engross myself in. Being rich is no different from being poor or average"

"Yes it does. You have everything you want. Money, awards, a stabled job-"

"But it's missing one more thing" he looks back at her as he said this. "Love".

"So what if I have all the money in the world. The real and truest feeling everyone would really want and need is love. Someone who can come to you and say that everything will be just fine and an affectionate hug or kiss makes everything worth tackling. Because without love life is nothing but a leaf falling from a tree and landing in the dirt instead of the water"

Nadine toke the time to consume everything he said. He was right. Love is the truest feeling anyone could ever have. She remembers the times she would spent a lot times with her mother while her dad was somewhere caring only about himself. He's been smoking pot and chatting up with his pot ridden friends. He was tearing her family apart ever since he's been doing that. She only knew love from her mother and it's also the reasons why she feels rejected when she's with a male companion. She grew up to think that men are no good. But it was Peapod that taught her that there's still hope being in love with someone without rejection of the heart. She got off the bed then walked up to him tentatively. He brushed her cheek softly when she stood not too far away from him but merely inches apart. She was lost in his eyes as they glow in the invasive sun. A blush tinting her cheeks as he caresses her soft brown skin from her cheek to her arm. The small sensation made her wrap her arms around his neck. He was a couple inches taller than her so she stood on her toes for leverage. He picked her up then pecked her on the lips then set her down.

"Remember Nadine, you can leave if you want to. Nobody is holding you back"

"But I want you" she hugs him around his upper body burying her face in the fabric of his tank.

"Don't you have work downtown?"

"I can leave it and find work here" she looks up at him not letting go.

Peapod pondered for a moment then made his decision.

"Alright Nadine, I may have room for you in my cubicles"

Nadine smiled hugging him tightly. Their journey together will be a long one and it's only because they need time to rebuild their relationship.


End file.
